<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Us:Crossover Edition 2021 by BlueTransmitterOffical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580877">Among Us:Crossover Edition 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTransmitterOffical/pseuds/BlueTransmitterOffical'>BlueTransmitterOffical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us:Crossover Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Gorillaz, Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Hacking, bad at writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTransmitterOffical/pseuds/BlueTransmitterOffical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There Is 2 Imposters Among Us</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taco/Tree (Battle For Dream Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us:Crossover Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m bad at writing</p><p>“Too Slow”Said Remote 2D and Remote are at admin and 2D is trying to swipe the card “Too Fast, Card Wasn’t Readable”Said Remote “I am trying”Said 2D “You know what is time for you to meet you temporary demise”Said Remote, Remote pulled out a knife Remote was a imposter “Oh Shoot”Said 2D Remote kills 2D and left admin meanwhile Tree and Taco was at security look at the cams “Hmm Remote is looking a bit sus... just looking at the cams”Said Taco “Yea... i think she is probably going to sec to kill one of us”Said Tree  “But there 2 of us if one of us gets killed by her One of us could report the body”Said Taco “Yea i suppose”Said Tree meanwhile back at admin scout come of across 2D’/ dead body “Oh No”Said Scout Scout grabbed a microphone “aaaaa Dead Body aaaaa”Shouted Scout “Oh it’s meeting time”Said Soldier. Everyone went to the cafeteria “Scout who and where was the body”Said Remote “It was 2D and the body was at admin”Said Scout Remote was nervous “I think it was remote,<br/>
Me and Tree was together the entire time and Remote was acting pretty sus”Said Taco “No... it was errr Tree I saw him killing 2D and then vented”Said Remote “Me and Tree was at Security”Said Taco “My fishy friend is telling the truth”Said Tree “They do raise a convincing argument i will vote Remote”Said Fries<br/>
“Me Too living food”Said Heavy Everyone besides Soldier voted Remote “AaakdnjdndelwSubscibejrfjdtodndjdJNJsns”Said Remote as she was drifting through space<br/>
“Remote Was An Imposter”Said Everyone as they were reading of a screen in the cafeteria that tells if the voted off person was an imposter “Hey I think Soldier is a imposter”Said Fried “Why do you think so”Said Noodle “Solider is the only one to not vote Remote that’s kinda suspicious”Said Fries. At admin where 2D died “Haha is time to do some hacking activity”Said Solider he then activated  a meltdown “Oh no”Said Taco “Quick to the reactor”Said Tree at the reactor “Where is everyone”Said Taco “There probably dead idk how”Said Tree They try to deactivate the meltdown but the thing to deactivate the puzzle to deactivate the meltdown is not working “It’s not working... we’re doomed”Said Taco Taco and Tree hugged each other but the last few seconds of the ship being destroyed a sinster person comes out of the flames and grins it was Soldier “Merry Deathmas... Everyone”Said Soldier and the ship exploded</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. AUCE2021 Alternative Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“30 Seconds Left”Said Taco “I know follow me quick”Said Tree Taco And Tree went to the escape pods and managed to get out of the ship(In the escape pods of course) “Phew thank god we managed to survive that”Said Tree “Yea”Said Taco they were not safe yet as they were being chased by Soldier “You were supposed to die and now you will DIE”Said Soldier “Oh No”Said Taco Soldier was going very fast but luckily for the 2 they manged to escape via a wormhole that appeared out of no where “Noooo”Said Soldier “Yeaaa”Said Taco And Tree “So Taco where are we going”Said Tree “Idk”Said Taco</p><p>PART 3 COMING SOON</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>